


Baby Gay's Big Day

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Queer Eye (Netflix), The Queer Eye make over no one asked for, shameless fluff, the cast of queer eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Teenage lacrosse star Liam is struggling with his sexuality and feelings for his roommate. The Fab 5 help him to get the courage to ask his man to prom and start living his best life.





	Baby Gay's Big Day

**_First Impressions_**

Liam looked up when the screaming started. 

Instead of a monster bent on ripping people apart, five guys were piling out of a black truck, arms flailing as they rushed to him. 

All at once, he noticed the camera crew and the shit-eating grin plastered on Theo’s face where he was lazing in the bleachers. The fact the asshole was there to watch practice to begin with should have been a tip off that something was up. 

And something was definitely up. 

The camera crew and the shrieking men were headed straight for him.

He was the target. 

And he would bet money that Theo Raeken was responsible. 

*** 

Liam had seen the show on Netflix of course. He’d watched it with his mom, tucked up on the couch and wondering just how these guys got so comfortable in their own skin. 

Since Hayden had left him and life had quietened enough for his love life to become relevant again, Liam had realised that girls just didn’t quite cut it 100% of the time and now deep into his senior year he was leaning into his bisexuality and working out just what that meant for him. 

And apparently what it meant was that he was obsessed with Theo. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that the chimera had found comfort in his own sexuality, coming out as gay and owning it. Where Liam felt awkward and clunky, Theo oozed with confidence. Liam spent a lot of time wondering about the line where jealousy and attraction blurred. 

Because the attraction was definitely there. 

The way that Theo wore his pants nice and tight and how he liked his shirts unbuttoned almost halfway made Liam’s mouth feel dry and heart beat fast. 

Which was a problem when the object of one's affections was known for his ability to read heartbeats with more accuracy than a FBI lie detector. 

 

But for all his reservations, in his initial interview with the Queer Eye boys, squished into the back seat of their truck on their way to his house, Liam felt a sense of excitement bubbling under his skin for what would happen to him in the coming week. 

“So your friend Theo and your mom are your co-nominators.” Karamo said from the front seat, “You wanna tell us about that.” 

“Yeah, they seem really close- Theo lives with you guys right?” Bobby added turning around. Where the drive from the school to his house was familiar, the rest of the scenario was strange. He could feel the tape pulling at his chest hair where it was holding his microphone to his body. There were small cameras and microphones taped all over the car but the boys seemed so genuine and friendly. 

“What’s his story, boy is serving up all kinds of bad boy.” Jonathan smiled widely, his hair flipping around as he spoke. 

“He doesn’t have a family and had a pretty rough run for a while.” Liam said slowly, wanting to choose the best words to describe his relationship with Theo. “He and my mom just hit it off. He got a family and she got a son who knows how to dress.”

“Hey don’t be so hard, this may be the first time we have found someone wearing workout clothes that is actually working out.” Tan said, reaching over the seat to rub Liam’s shoulder. 

“So you are bisexual, which we love.” Jonathan nodded. Liam was already a little in love with how comfortable these men all were in themselves. The fact that this guy had turned up to a high school completely owning his wearing of a mesh crop top just oozed the confidence that Liam craved. 

“How has that been for you?” Antoni asked and straight away Liam felt heat rise to his cheeks. He had been crushing on the food expert since the first time he and his mother had turned on the show. 

“Fine. My high school is really progressive.” Liam said, conscious of his words with all the cameras around him. “I’m just trying to work out what that all looks like on me.” 

“And that is where we come in.” Karamo said. “You know we all had to go through the same things when we were first out, you try on different things and work out what works for you.” 

“I have tried somethings.” Liam admitted. “Somethings have worked and others not so much.”

“We heard there are rainbow speedos.” Bobby laughed, the rest of the car joining in. 

“There might be.” Liam ducked his head. Somehow their laughter not triggering his anger and he found himself laughing along. 

“Tell us about that.” Tan said. “That is a bold look for anyone, let alone an 18 year old baby queer.”

“Like I said, I’ve been trying some things.” Liam shrugged, a shy smile forming on his face.

“You know when I rock a speedo it is for two reasons.” Jonathan said, pulling up a picture of Liam at the school swimming carnival in said speedo with Theo, showing it around the car. “One is to show off my beautiful body and the other is to show off that body to boy and I can’t help but wonder if you have your sights set on a particular boy.”

Liam felt his heart race and his cheeks blush even more when all of the boys started yelling. If his crush on Theo was this obvious then surely the chimera had to know.

Which meant that he was pretending that it didn’t exist. 

Which suddenly hurt more than outright rejection. 

“Theo and I are friends.” Liam said as they pulled up in the driveway, Theo’s truck pulling in behind them. There were more cameras and his parents standing on the porch grinning from ear to ear. The boys all piled out of the car, greeting his parents and Theo with hugs and kisses. 

“So right now you guys are living here but you guys have a place downtown for college next year, yes?” Bobby said, looking up at Liam’s house.

“Right.” Theo said with a big smile as Jonathan cuddled into him, leading him towards the house. “Just a bit closer to school.” 

Liam wasn’t sure if he imagined Jonathan saying something about a perfect nest for lovebirds.

Inside his bedroom, the boys began tearing around, pulling Liam’s room apart and critiquing every part of is life. 

Within seconds, Jonathan was wearing the quilt his grandmother had made him as a poncho and Bobby had the rainbow speedos pulled over his chinos. Antoni had Liam’s lacrosse jersey tied up at the bottom to make it a crop and Liam a little weak in the knees. Karamo had disappeared into Theo’s room and Tan was currently pulling all of his activewear out of his chest of drawers and throwing it across the room.

“So there is such a mismatch of stuff in here.” Tan said, picking up a sequined bomber jacket that Liam had bought to wear to Sinema and holding it up next to a handful of Nike compression shorts. “The whole place screams of a boy who is a hot mess.” Liam liked Tan’s kind eyes, his british accent lulling him into a sense of calm despite the fact he had just been called out for his complete lack of style.

“So this week.” Antoni said, cuddling with Jonathan on Liam’s bed. “We need a plan.”

“We work out just who Liam Dunbar is and what he needs before moving into his new place with his new man.” Jonathan said, flicking his hair and pursing his lips dramatically. “We’ll be serving up sporty. We’ll be serving up posh. We’ll be serving up baby. We’ll be serving up all of the Spice Girls and wondering why you let that beautiful boy sleep down the hall.”

Liam couldn’t help but blush even deeper and wonder who gave them the information that there was more than a one sided crush in his relationship with Theo.

**_**Interior Design**_**

The place his parents had found downtown was within walking distance to the Beacon Hill’s campus of the University of California. One of the leading professor’s of supernatural history had moved into the campus, building the program and sparking Liam’s interest. His acceptance for the next year was still pinned to his parent’s fridge and every fibre of Liam’s body couldn’t wait to be living alone with Theo, ruining any plan he had of self preservation.

At the moment, the apartment was completely empty, and from the way that Bobby’s eyes were flicking around the space, Liam knew that the designer appreciated the blank space. 

“So you and Theo.” he said, cornering Liam in the kitchen. “Young guys, first shared space together.” 

“Theo and I aren’t together.” Liam said, this was going to be a very long week if each of the guys was bent on rubbing his face in the fact that Theo didn’t have any romantic interest in him.

“But you’d like to be.” Karamo said quietly, an intense look on his face as he picked at a crack in the veneer of the benchtop, having tagged along to view Liam and Theo’s future space.

“Yeah.” Liam breathed, for once forgetting about the camera setups and the extra people around them with the kind look on the two host’s faces. 

“I’ve talked to Theo, and he’s told us what he wants from this space, now we need to know what you want from this space.” Bobby said, leaning against the cabinetry.

“One of the things I noticed in your room at your parents was the books.” Karamo added and Liam nodded. His room was covered. Every surface was overflowing with books dogeared and marked with notes. His heart fluttered at the idea of having a place that he could organise all of them. Liam spied a clipping from an ikea catalog with what looked like Theo’s handwriting scrawled over it and pulled it out, handing it to Bobby who nodded.

“Yeah, that’s something I’d like.” Liam said quietly, looking around the empty apartment fondly. 

“Something else you might like, at the end of this week is the senior prom. The last school function of high school.” Karamo said, leaning against the bench next to Liam. The man was dressed in a way that Liam was sure that Mason would be rocking in his future; printed bomber jacket, skin tight jeans and the coolest kicks Liam had seen in years. 

“And a little birdy told us that you and your friend Theo have agreed to go together.” Bobby added letting the tape measure that he was using snap back to closed. 

“As friends.” Liam said, for the first time wishing that all the cameras would disappear. He heart started to race as he worried about what kid of story the show runners would put together with all of these questions about Theo. 

“You know-” Karamo said quietly, “You’ll never get what you want with that attitude.” 

Liam looked around at his bare walls, blinking rapidly to stop any tears. 

“Where does this self deprecation come from?” Bobby asked. “I get this flicker of an angry vibe from you, and you know I get that- like I was an angry kid. But this battle with yourself- what’s the go, Liam?”

For a moment, Liam blanched, worried they had cottoned on to his lycanthropy before realising that they were reading his IED. Breathing deep, he glanced around at all of the cameras before he quietly began to share his story. 

His Dad leaving.

His diagnosis of IED.

Getting kicked out of school. 

Being beaten up in class at his new school. 

His first girlfriend leaving him. 

And Theo. Just Theo being Theo. 

And despite himself, despite the cameras and the crew and the layer of foundation they had caked onto his face. 

Liam felt himself heal a little bit. 

**_**Fashion**_ **

Since coming out, Liam had been playing around with his clothes. 

When you’re an openly bisexual teenage werewolf with IED who was kicked out of your last school for trashing your coaches car, your sexuality just can’t be your most defining feature. 

So Liam found some form of comfort in the infamous rainbow speedos, a sequined bomber jacket, and a decision to switch from briefs to jock straps, including a particular purple pair printed with cartoon unicorn heads that when he wore he could have sworn he noticed an uptick in Theo’s heart beat.

But after the way that the fab five had torn through his wardrobe, Liam was apprehensive at the suggestions that Tan would make. 

“So I see a lot of choices in here.” Tan said when the set manager called out to signal Liam’s arrival. “Lots of bold choices.” He smiled and held up the speedos, twirling them around on a finger. 

The swimsuit had been a joke from the beginning; the first piece of Pride paraphernalia Liam had bought after realising that there were layers to his sexuality. An awakening that occured after a certain chimera moved into the spare bedroom down the hall. 

“It’s just a bit of fun.” Liam shrugged, pulling at his comforter, trying to straighten it despite the mountain of clothes that Tan had pulled from his closet. 

“I can see that!” Tan laughed, placing the speedos on top of one of the piles on the bed. “So I think I have sorted it out.” 

“We have schoolboy.” He picked up a grey henley and his red jacket, showing the camera. “Jock.” He held up Liam’s jersey. “And Baby Gay.” last he pointed to the pile with the speedos on top. 

“And that pile?” Liam said, laughing that Tan had him all worked out so quickly. 

“This was the most interesting!” Tan beamed, “This is the melting pot pile, which is where I think you really want to be living?” He pulled the first item off the pile. It was an old jersey that had been cut into a crop to celebrate Pride Week at training. To top off the look, Liam had added the bisexual flag as a temporary tattoo on his tailbone. 

Coach had pitched a fit, but Theo had snorted the milk he had been drinking, so all up it was a good experience. 

“Yeah it kinda is. I feel a bit more like me when I wear this kinda stuff.” 

“So I think you need to put this on now.” Tan said, handing Liam the crop and clapping when Liam stripped his shirt to pull it on. 

“Tan-ny! What is going on in here!” Jonathan squealed, coming into the room and lazing across the bed. “You know I live for an exposed midriff.” 

“Oh I know. Any way- all things considered, you are a young queer man.” Tan said, turning the table on the frivolity and looking at Liam critically, sizing up his challenge. “This is how you envision your best self dressing? This but just more elevated?” 

Liam took a long moment before answering him. Like his apartment, how he saw his future self was linked with Theo. He saw them, living a sophisticated life in their new lovenest and generally just being as gay as that dance scene in Love, Simon. 

“I just.” Liam said, finding it easier to speak to the floor. “I wanna say yes, but I just don’t know.” 

Jonathan clucked his tongue from the bed while Tan perched on the end of the bed as Liam dug his toe into his carpet. 

“People always tell me that because I’m bi I’m confused and I just need to pick a gender and once that box is ticked just call it a day.” Liam blinked tears, thinking to the multitude of conversations he’d had with people where he’d had their opinions regarding his lifestyle rammed down his throat. “But I guess here we are, proving the point because here is an indecisive bisexual.” 

“Hey, do you know what I see?” Jonathan said, maneuvering himself on the bed, pushing off the clothes piles so he could get closer to Liam. “I see a super brave boy, trying to live his best life, and just needing a little sophistication to smarten up an already solid look for you.” 

“There is nothing bad here, Liam.” Tan added. “There is only Brave. And I think we can find some great stuff for you.” 

**_**Culture**_**

After Liam had a good quality sook and his make up touched up by a makeup artist with a kind smile, he met Karamo out the front of his house. 

“So Liam.” Karamo said, and Liam was a little bit blown away at how much calm this man radiated. “You have a history.” 

Liam nodded. He’d gone over all this in his interviews for the introduction of the show, explaining what a hot mess he’d been while avoiding the whole supernatural aspect. 

“You have a whole lot of masks and things that you hide behind.” Karamo continued, driving them out of the suburbs and towards the school. Karamo continued to talk to Liam as they made the familiar journey and Liam began to wonder just what was in store for him. 

When they arrived at the school, Karamo pulled the truck around to the back of the school and up to the lacrosse field. It was set up for practice, with the addition of the cameras, the team stretching in the middle of the pitch. 

He and Karamo changed quickly, throwing on the gear that the crew supplied. When they reached the rest of the team; Liam was shocked to see Theo amongst them, shirtless. Before he could ask him what the hell he was doing, Karamo started to explain the reason for the training. 

“So after talking to some of your friends, we decided that what you needed to work on this week was leadership.” the host explained, throwing Liam a whistle. “So you are completely in charge of training; your challenge is to bring out your inner alpha.”

Theo smirked as though this was entirely his plan and Liam scowled. If this wasn’t a stitch up he didn’t know what was. 

Liam played the game the producers had laid out for him. The session was filled with laughter and Liam felt something inside him swell at the sight of his teammates, along with Theo and Karamo following his directions. 

He led the team through a series of drills and a shirts V skins scratch match, both he and Theo finding themselves on the ‘skins’ team. Liam felt something altogether different swell at the sight of Theo’s glistening muscles flexing as he faced off against Liam’s co-captain Nolan. 

Taking refuge at the drinks station, Liam wasn’t even surprised when a camera and Karamo cornered him. 

“You’re a natural leader, Liam.” Karamo said, taking a cup of water when it was offered. “The other players really look up to you.” 

Liam shrugged and rolled his eyes. No one in sports ever looks up to him. He’s 5 foot 8. And Theo never let him forget it. 

Almost as if he could read his mind, Karamo looked back at where Liam was watching the chimera stretch. 

“Do you know why we asked your friend out here to train with us?” Karamo said, nodding in Theo’s direction. Liam shrugged again, focusing on not crushing the plastic cup in his hand. “We’ve heard about your crush, Liam.” 

Liam’s spit take was a thing of beauty. He was subtle, wasn’t he? 

“We also heard that your prom is at the end of the week and you two were planning to go as friends.” Karamo’s kind eyes sparkled while Liam flailed, well aware of the chimera’s excellent hearing. “And me and the guys were thinking you could finally ask him for more.”

Liam blinked between the host and the camera crew to over where Theo was literally pouring water over his heated skin like he was a girl in a rock video, the water running down his chest and making his athletic shorts stick to his legs; hiding nothing. 

He may as well have been in slow motion. 

The crew was smiling at him gently, and Liam was overcome with a sudden wave of confidence. He’d spent the past two days being fed compliments- he was great and Theo would be lucky to have him.

He was standing in front of the chimera with his mouth open before he’d even realised that he had moved. 

“Liam.” Theo smiled, his face crinkling. Since coming to live with Liam, he’d let his hair grow out a little and let his scruff grow in, softening his overall look. Liam opened and shut his mouth a few times before remembering that there was no way that Theo didnt know exactly why he was standing in front of him. And the fact he had let him get all the way here was some indication that he wouldn’t say no. 

“Theo.” Liam countered, his skin prickling as the cameras surrounded them. “Be my date for prom?” 

“I thought I was your date?” Theo grinned and Liam grit his teeth. Of course Theo would be a shit when he is trying to ask him out. 

“If you don’t want to-” Liam turned to walk away, but his own grin formed when Theo caught him around the wrist and pulled him back. 

“Yeah I wanna be your date.” The two shared a quick moment before the crew were all applauding them and clapping them on the back, all happy they got the shots and the story line they wanted. 

Liam and Theo glanced at each other, smiles plastered on their faces, and Liam was sure that he could see a hint of a blush staining Theo’s cheeks. 

Maybe this whole experience wouldn't be for naught after all. 

**_**Food and Wine**_**

Liam was riding high on the thrill of asking out Theo when the nerves once again hit him. Stepping back into his house he saw his mom set up at the kitchen table with Antoni, plate of cake and a couple of mugs of coffee between them. 

Liam wasn’t going to lie. Antoni was all kinds of gorgeous. 

And the fact that the boy could cook. 

Hot damn. 

Seeing the very beautiful man sitting and chatting with his mum made him think about the relationship that his mother had developed with Theo since the chimera had moved in. 

His mother was a soft women when it came to her boys, but at the same time was fiercely protective- and both Liam, his step dad and Theo slept comfortable that they had such a motherly force of nature in their corner. 

Now, her kind eyes were turned on Antoni, and it looked as through the host had been crying a little. 

“Mama?” Liam asked, as his mother stood to greet him- brushing a gentle hand over Antoni’s shoulder. Like every day in Liam’s life and completely undeterred by the cameras and crew, she covered Liam’s face in kisses. Behind her, Antoni wiped at his eyes before offering his open arms to Liam. 

“So.” Antoni said, once the greetings were done and they were set up in the kitchen. “Your lovely mother and I have been talking about what I can do for you.” 

“Probably nothing- I am all kinds of hopeless.” Liam laughed, looking at the ingredients laid out and trying to work out what fresh hell he was in for. 

His mother laughed; despite her best efforts; Liam and cooking just didn’t mix. 

Liam shot a betrayed look at his mother before turning his attention back to Antoni who was now palming a pair of eggs. 

And Liam would be damned if he didnt think about the host palming *another pair* in the kitchen. 

“Your Mom did tell me that you love breakfast food.” Antoni said, and Liam shook himself out off his wayward thoughts. He really did love breakfast food. 

“He would eat it for every meal if he could.” Jenna laughed. “He takes dry cereal for his school lunches.” 

“Jenna said she’s cooked you breakfast every day of your life and we thought that would be a nice thing for you and Theo in your new place to have together.” Antoni explained, placing the eggs back on the bench and pointing to the other ingredients. “So today we are going to master the big breakfast.” 

Cooking with Antoni and his mom turned out to be all kinds of fun. He cracked and whisked eggs, cooked bacon to almost-burnt-perfection, added garlic to mushrooms and grilled tomato to perfection. 

And the whole time Liam rode the line between giddy and aroused all because of Antoni’s smile. 

Liam was used to being around Theo, who was hot like burning, however Antoni just had a way of being that made him a little weak in the knees. 

For the first time since Liam had met the chimera, thoughts of Theo was more sobering than arousing. 

Liam focused on the idea of cooking Theo breakfast in their new home, wowing him with perfect scrambled eggs. Imagining Theo at their kitchen table shirtless and moaning over food that Liam had provided for him. The domesticity of it all filling his heart with love. 

And suddenly Antoni’s obliques, exposed while he reached for something in a high cupboard, didn’t seem that impressive after all 

The food all cooked and laid out, Jenna and Antoni both rested their heads on Liam’s shoulders. 

“I’m so proud of you baby.” Jenna whispered, kissing his arm and snuggling in when Liam wrapped his arm around her. “I’m always so proud but you are growing so much- Theo won’t know what hit him.” 

“Mama.” Liam whispered- his werewolf senses registering the salty smell of Antoni crying again. 

The director signalled to cut filming and Liam turned and hugged his mom tight. He tried to transfer everything he felt for his mother through body contact. 

Once again; the segment was so much more than what it was labeled as. This wasn’t just cooking food with his tv crush and his mother. There was no way in the world he could thank his Mama for the life she had given him- words and actions just didn’t exist. Liam blinked back tears of his own; holding his mom just a little bit tighter before letting go.

How the hell was a dumb Netflix show changing his entire life?

 

**_**Grooming**_**

So far, the week had been an emotional rollercoaster and by the time Liam was bundled into the car and on his way to meet Jonathan for his grooming makeover he was a wrung out mess. 

He could see himself in the backseat in the rearview mirror and wondered what was in store for him next. 

His hair had been growing since before the war with the hunters and now curled around his collarbones. It had started as an experiment and once it had gotten long enough to tie up, he’d just gone with it. 

And so what if he had a massive fantasy about Theo pulling it a little when they *finally* hooked up. That had nothing to do with it.

In truth, he was down for whatever Jonathan was going to do with him. He still couldn’t grow much more than a creepy goatee so he didn’t have a beard to shave, but surely they could work something a bit fun to go with his new look. 

They pulled up at one of the upmarket salons downtown where Jonathan had his hair in a messy bun and the staff at his beck and call. After he had greeted Liam with a big cuddle and a whole heap of forehead kisses, he had him in the chair and wearing one of those dumb capes. 

“So my beautiful, beautiful boy.” Jonathan said, clasping his hands together as he rocked on his heels in front of Liam. “I’ve been thinking long and hard about what I can do for you.”

“Yeah?” Liam said, looking past the host at himself in the mirror. No one ever looked halfway decent wearing these stupid capes. 

“So I want to pitch something crazy.” Jonathan said, focusing on Liam and cocking his head. 

“Yeah?” 

“Pink hair.”

“Pink hair?” Liam repeated “Are you serious.”

“Baby boy, would I ever steer you wrong?” Jonathan ran his hands through Liam’s hair, pulling at the strands to check the length. “Like I want to take in these sides but keep you a little length on the top and we’ll lighten it and give it a pink wash.” 

“You think I can pull it off?” Liam asked, running a hand through his hair and cocking his head to one side. His mind was forming a picture of what he would look like and he was liking the image. 

“Oh darling, you could pull literally anything off.” Jonathan deadpanned and turned and looked directly at the producer who choked on her water. “But yes. There is no question you would slay pink hair.” 

All it took was a nod from Liam and Jonathan sprung into action, mixing colour and gathering supplies. 

“Boobee,” Jonathan cooed, as he hit the pedal to recline Liam’s chair “Just relax, I got you.”

**_**The Elevation of Liam Dunbar**_**

After a week being primped and pampered and followed around by a gaggle of gays who seemed to generally like him, Liam felt as though for once he could fight the whole world and win.

He’d been quarantined in his freshly decorated apartment, separated from his family and friends since his hair cut. They had shown him through, pointing out every carefully thought out feature and truth be told, the place was perfect. 

Bobby had painted the space a deep navy blue and gone with a walnut stain for the wood floors. There was a woodfire in the living room that he knew would be so warm and inviting come winter. The furniture was woody and warm, their new sofa leather and inviting; the image of he and Theo curled together the first thing in his mind when being shown around. The large art chosen for the wall in their dining room was funnily enough a dark wolf in a misty forest, and if Liam didn’t know better, he would put money on it being Theo in his full shift in the preserve. 

The space was masculin and simple and included playful elements like Liam’s surfboard as an installation in their entryway. The whole place made Liam’s wolf preen inside his chest- whispering a thought into Liam’s mind that this was the perfect den for his mate. 

When Liam walked around the new apartment, he couldn’t help but catch his eye in any reflective surface and give himself a once over. 

Because damn it.

He looked good. 

When they had done their reveal to him, he had truly loved everything. There was nothing so far out of his comfort zone, but everything was carefully chosen to take him to the next level. The choices were so thoughtful, that once again he felt tears prickle at his eyes. 

He had giggled when he had seen what had been designated as Theo’s room left so blank, just a bed on a plain frame and a dresser in the same wood as the rest of the furniture. All things going well, that room could be for guests and Theo could just live with him in the beautifully designed master bedroom.

The room continued the simple masculine theme, with the same navy walls and warm furniture. The bedding was a mixture of white and blue and mustard and Liam was sure that bed was far more seductive than he could ever be- and if he just lead Theo in here there was no way the chimera wouldn’t want to fall into bed with him. 

His closet and dresser was now hidden (and purposely left half empty) behind doors painted the same as the walls. Tan had leaned into the blended up pile that he had put together from Liam’s old wardrobe, and Liam loved every new piece that Tan had chosen. For the show, he’d modeled a series of chinos and skinny jeans with printed tees and half buttoned, short sleeved, printed shirts (obviously styled with rolled sleeves and a french tuck.) For himself, he had tried on his prom suit at least seven times, marveling at just how the smallest of details gave it the look and personality that Liam wanted for it. 

He had to giggle when he opened his brand new underwear draw and the rainbow speedos were folded neatly on top. 

All in all, Liam felt beyond ready to take on his new, post high school life. 

He just needed to get through prom first. 

**_**The Big Reveal**_**

Over the past few years, Beacon Hills High School had moved their senior prom around, trying to find the time of year that impacted its students the least. They tried the start of the year, the middle and this year, the prom fell once everything, including graduation was done. 

Classes had finished, lockers were cleared and this was to be the very last event for them as high school students.

And after his makeover, Liam was so ready to go out and live his very best life. 

The prom had been booked into the ballroom at one of the nicer hotels downtown; the gym at the school still housing the library while the library was being fixed. The organisers had gone with a generic theme that involved a lot of silver stars but frankly Liam couldn’t really give a damn. 

Because this would be his first date with Theo. 

And the first time Theo would see the new him.

And the first time he would bring Theo home.

To *their* home. Their *space*. Their *den*. 

And then they would begin their life together. 

The suit that Tan had picked for him was everything that Liam could ever had asked for. It was slimline and blue, only a shade lighter than Bobby had painted his apartment. The cuffs of the pants had been rolled to show some ankle above the sleek, brown leather loafers. His shirt was white and crisp and liam flicked an extra button undone than what Tan had shown him, liking the way that it gave a peak of his hairy chest. 

He ran a bit more product through his hair, a slightly silvery, pastel pink colour on top after a couple washes, but Liam was kind of obsessed with it. It was tight around the back and sides with just enough length ontop to create a soft texture. Liam ran his hands through it a few more times in the mirror, pushing the strands to where they needed to be before blowing a kiss to himself in the mirror. 

In his humble opinion; he was killing the game.

His experience on the show hadn’t tried to change him in anyway; like the way haters online complained about. Instead he felt more like the person he had always wanted to be but never knew how to execute. 

He knew the entire time he was getting ready that the show still had cameras placed around his house, and that the techs would be in tomorrow morning to pull them all out, so he made the most and played up for them; pouting and twirling and just generally feeling his look for the evening. 

It had been organised that he would meet Theo outside of the prom; so they could get the best footage for the cameras. A small voice in Liam’s head told him that maybe the producers were playing the fairytale angele with them; but his head told him that Theo would never play along unless he was into it. 

So he must be into it, Right?

A car had been organised to pick him up; and beforehand; Liam rushed around the apartment, tidying any mess he had created in the few days he had been shut away there. 

Liam was well aware of the cameras, but failed to care when he realised the person honking the horn to signal his pick up was his Mom. 

“Mama!” Liam cried, holding open his arms as she rushed around the rented car to swoop him into a hug, her hands going straight to his hair.

“Baby! What did they do to your hair?” Jenna cried, yanking at his hair and then checking her fingers for colour payoff; frowning when no colour transferred. 

“It’s just dye Mama.” Liam replied, not being able to help himself in burying his face into her shoulder after a couple days separated from his pack. “It’ll fade out.”

“I like it, bub.” She pulled away, smiling warmly. “This just all seems so *you*.”

“It feels so me.” Liam said, gesturing between the house and the car, “everything is just me, but more.”

“Theo will love it.” Jenna said, resting her palm against his cheek before pushing away and holding him at arm's length. “I love this entire look.”

“Same.” Liam said, smiling as she finally let go and moved back around the car to the driver’s side, Liam hopping up into the passenger side. “Genetics did me good.” 

“You’ve grown to be a good man, Liam Dunbar.” Jenna said, wiping her eyes before she gripped the steering wheel and hit the ignition button. 

“I was raised by a good woman.” Liam muttered, settling into his seat. 

It was one of the things that he learned from his time with Karamo and the other guys. He was a product of the environment around him, and he had some amazing people in his life that deserved to know that he appreciated them. The Fab Five were so easy when it came to compliments; just doling them out to each other and to Liam as easy as breathing and Liam found himself living to pass that on to his pack. 

There was just something empowering about accepting compliments as truth. 

And as far as he was concerned; his mother definitely deserved that treatment. 

The entire trip from his house to the prom was filled with him complimenting his mother. 

And by the time they got to the prom she was in tears. 

Pulling up to the hotel, Liam took a few deep breaths. This is what the week had lead to, but he couldn’t help the way that his heart started to race. 

Because there was Theo. 

And he looked good enough to eat. 

Apparently in the time they had been apart, Theo had had his own little makeover. His suit was classic and black, nipped in where ever possible to show of the chimera’s ridiculous body. He wasn’t wearing a tie and instead had a pocket square to match his crisp white shirt. 

The moment the car engine died it was as though Theo could suddenly hone in on his heart rate and the chimera whipped around, his face lighting up when he saw Liam. 

With a kiss from Liam and a wave from Theo, Jenna pushed her son out of the car and pulled away. 

Which left Liam standing in front of Theo. 

He wished he’d brought flowers or chocolates or just anything to distract from the way that his palms were sweating and his fingers were itching to sink into Theo’s hair. 

Like always, Theo seemed to read his mind, bringing his own hands up to tug at Liam’s pink hair.

“I like the new look, little wolf.” Theo said, his voice low and his eyes dark. 

“It’s not too much?” Liam asked, hardly surprised when his voice came out 

“You’ve always been a little too much.” Theo chuckled. “But that’s what drew me in.”

Liam’s heart was in his throat. If it wasn’t for the fact that the prom was all but written into his contract for the show, he would be acting on his wolf’s impulses grabbing Theo and dragging him back to their den. 

Despite the look that Theo was giving him, and the way his wolf was pacing in his chest; that could wait. 

Like moths to flames, the camera crew that was following them drew the other kids in as they entered the prom. All at once Liam felt himself clam up. He’d been so worried about what Theo would think he forgot about everybody else. 

Liam’s mind flashbacked to what his life was like when he returned to school after one of his episodes; the same panic rising in him. 

Except this time he was tethered to the earth. 

By Theo’s hand in his. 

“Don’t worry about them.” Theo whispered, squeezing his hand “Focus on me.” 

Liam nodded, giving Theo’s hand a squeeze in return. He zoned out on the seniors around him, yelling compliments and vying to get in a shot with him. Instead, he focused with all his senses in on Theo. On the way his heart was beating slightly faster than normal in a way that told him that he was not the only one being affected by their close proximity. 

“Dance with me.” Liam said, nudging Theo’s shoulder and being rewarded with a blinding smile as Theo pulled him onto the dance floor. 

Liam really couldn’t believe it. It was like every dumb romantic comedy but somehow, around the time that Theo slipped his arms around Liam’s waist and pulled him close, he decided that he really didn’t care. 

**_**Epilogue**_**

Liam’s mother had messaged him bright and early to say the producers had been to her house to conduct her final interview and remove the cameras and microphones from her home and car. 

Which is how Liam found himself wandering around his new home in his underwear and sleep shirt, coffee cup in hand while he tried to clean up from the night before. 

There wasn’t that much to pick up. A couple of mugs from their post-prom hot chocolates from the coffee and a trail of their suits between the couch and the master bedroom. 

The door to which was currently shut tight. 

Liam shoved the clothes into the laundry room with enough time to quickly throw on a pair of jeans and create some kind of order with his hair just as the doorbell rang. 

Knowing the drill, Liam let the crew in, an assistant quickly rigging him up with a microphone while the cameraman set up and the producer got comfortable in an armchair. 

“So Liam. We removed the cameras and mics from your place yesterday. How was last night?” the producer said, taking a take away coffee when it was handed to her from an assistant. 

“It was good.” Liam said, grimacing when she nudged a pair of boxer shorts left under the coffee table with the toe of her shoe. 

“I bet.” She smiled warmly and the cameraman signaled that they were ready to start to official interview. 

It was as Liam was expecting. They asked him about how he felt and what he learned and how his life would be different now. 

Soon enough, the crew were packing up what was left of their stuff, stripping Liam of his microphone and heading out with warm smiles. 

Liam took a moment, alone in his new apartment, just to breathe before leaving his his coffee cup in the sink on his way back to his bedroom. 

Opening the door, he paused to lean against the door frame and take in the sight before him because stretched out in front of him was the perfect expanse of naked Theo Raeken. 

Liam couldn’t help but grin as he hopped back onto the bed, content to play on his phone until Theo awoke. Almost the moment that he lay down, Theo curled towards him, wrapping him up in is arms. 

“Morning.” Theo said, his voice thick with sleep as he ran his cheek over any skin of Liam’s he could reach in something akin to scenting. 

“Morning.” Liam said softly, letting Theo wrap around him. “We are officially in post production.” 

“You liked it all, right?” Theo said quietly, nuzzling into Liam’s neck. “You seemed to like it.”

Liam paused for a moment, thankful for everything he had experienced over the week. 

“It was a good week.” Liam smiled warmly puckering his lips for kiss. “Kinda perfect really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep


End file.
